


Human Again

by UmbrielBrechen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbrielBrechen/pseuds/UmbrielBrechen
Summary: We all thought that he was the stoic douchebag. We all thought he was emotionless, that he only cared for himself. But Craig knew that he didn't want that. He wanted to be human. Tweek made him want to be Human Again.





	Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I want to go with this? This might be a one-shot, this might be a chapter fic, I don't know. For now, I'll just say it's a one-shot (?).

Once upon a time in a country where masculinity means everything, there is a small gentrified mountain town in Colorado called South Park. Now this town was literally unheard of until a couple of years ago until gentrification hit South Park like a fucking storm. People learned things. People lost things. But mostly, Whole Foods came and went, and then came back again only to be burned down and replaced by a Trader Joe's. 

 

In Park High School, there’s a seventeen year old guy named Craig Tucker. He’s tall. He’s muscular. Guys want him. Girls want him. People that identify as a third gender want him. He’s a douchebag. He’s an asshole. He’s the resident fucking bad boy with a brain made for SCIENCE and guinea pigs. Oh yeah, he sounds sexy huh? But he, like the rest of us has feelings too, feelings that are unfortunately hard to explain because of masculinity and high expectations. 

 

“... Craig, if you want to say something, I’m here, m’kay.” Mr. Mackey, the school counselor says, “You have a lot of people in your life that want to help you.”

 

“Yup.” It’s true. Somewhat. The blood from his fists make it hard to think. Stan fucking Marsh pissed his ass off again and the two beat eachother up. It took six people; Kenny McWHOREmic, Kyle the Jew, Butters, Clyde, Token, and Wendy the bitch. Craig stares outside the window, completely ignoring everything. He didn’t have depression or anything, not even terrible anxiety like Broflovski. 

 

“*Sigh*, Craig, if you don’t start opening up, I might have to suspend you from school again. This is about to be your third time, and that would look really bad on your transcript when you apply for universities, m’kay?” 

 

“I don’t want to be an asshole.” Craig murmurs under his breath. It hurts being this way, feeling like you can’t talk about your feelings like this, not even to a professional. 

 

“Ok, that’s good, we’re getting somewhere. I just wanted to let you know Craig, that you can tell me ANYTHING, and nothing will go outside of this room. I won’t even write anything down if you don’t want me to. Now, did you always want to be an asshole?”

 

“I did. For a while. It was fun, I guess.”

 

“M’kay, m’kay, but now?”

 

“No. I can’t help it though.”

 

“But what makes you unable to not help it?”

 

“... I don’t know.” That’s a lie, we all know it. 

 

“... M’kay. Well Craig, times unfortunately up. This is ok though, this is the first time you ever said anything.”

 

“This is the sixth time I’ve been here.”

 

“Counseling and therapy is something that takes time. I’m not going to force you to speak if you don’t want to speak. If this isn’t working out for you, then we can try to find another counselor or therapist for you, m’kay?”

 

“Alright.” Craig grabs his backpack and walks out of the room, feeling just as shitty as he did an hour ago.

 

Token said he was busy with homework. 

“Sorry dude, I’m busy, good grades don’t make themselves, you know that.”

 

Clyde said he was too busy with football.

“Sorry Craig, Bebe’s finally talking to me!”

 

Jimmy said he was too busy at his job.

“S-sorry Craig, my boss is be-be-being an ass- being an asshole.”

Craig walks home everyday without anyone to speak to, and all that happens during lunch is silence half the time. 

His house is just a house, not a home. It looks like any other house in South Park. Two story, kitchen, bathroom, middle class. 

“Hey mom, hey dad.” Craig says, waiting for a response as he stands next to the stairs. 

 

“Ask your mom.”

“Ask your dad.”

 

“Ok, my day was great too.” As Craig walks up the stairs, the sound of a plate falling and shattering on the kitchen tile echoes through the house, followed by yelling and cursing. Craig stops by his sister’s room for their daily talk. 

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* 

 

“Hey Tricia, I’m home.”

 

“Go away.” She says in her room, not willing to let Craig in.

 

“Ok, my day was good. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

“Whatever.” And that was that. All the interaction Craig has in a day. Punch Stan in the face. Little to no interaction with friends. Little to no interaction with family. And then go into the bathroom, change the bandages from his knuckles, and then go study or do homework, then sleep without dinner until he wakes up randomly around 3AM to 5AM to eat, then stay up in complete silence and isolation, thinking about nothing, and do it all over again. 

 

But this time, there’s something different. 

 

This time, the waterworks happen.

 

Along with the empty feeling of loneliness.

 

The next day comes in fast. Luckily for Craig, it’s a Saturday. Time to hit up friends.

  
  
  


Craig: Anyone busy?

 

Token: Homework.

 

Jimmy: Job.

 

Clyde: Practice. 

  
  


Yup. Just a day like any other. Mr. Mackey did say to spice things up a bit with his routine though. Maybe he’ll just go around town and see what’s happening. 

 

… 

 

Ok, bad idea. Some homeless guy tried to sell him crystal meth. But where was Craig to go in order to spice up his routine? Craig looked far and wide in South Park for about two hours, and nothing came up. And then he found himself in front of a cafe. 

 

Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse. 

 

“I fucking hate coffee, why am I here?” Craig whispers to himself, unconsciously entering the cafe. 

 

The sweet aroma of coffee beans hits him hard, and Craig almost feels like throwing up, but sucks it up in order to “mix up his routine”. 

The cafe belongs the parents of Tweek Tweak, some spaz that Craig talks to occasionally. Craig does however sees him as a friend, not sure if Tweek feels the same way. Craig walks up to the counter as Tweek carefully pours coffee into a mug from a french press. Tweek then turns around, but immediately is set back at the site of Craig. 

 

“Order for- GAH! Craig!?” 

 

“Hey Tweek.”

 

“Gah! Hold on a sec, order for Louise! One Dancing Water! W-what can I get you?” He’s so interesting. Well, at least Craig thinks so. How can someone be that addicted to coffee to the point where they’re shaking. “At least he's adorable” . What? Craig didn’t think that, shut the hell up ya thirsty. 

 

“You got tea?”

 

“W-wait, you come here wanting tea?”

 

“I hate coffee.”

 

“What the hell?!” Tweek yells, extremely alarmed by this. “I-I guess. Herbal Mint Tea?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Ngh, don’t worry, it’s on the house for you.” Craig smiles at this gesture. Wait, smile? Craig hasn’t smiled in months. Craig immediately wipes it off his face and sits down at the bar near the front counter. “S-so what’s up? We haven’t spoken since last week.”

 

“Eh, nothing much.”

 

“I heard you fucked up Stan. That’s fucking crazy dude!”

 

“Heh, yeah.” Craig looks down at his lap and thinks to himself: “Yup. I beat up Stan, and he beat me up. Again.” Tweek sets down the cup of tea. The mug is large and black, and some mint leaves float on top. “Thanks. This is literally the nicest thing anyone has done in months.”

 

“Uh, it’s ok.” Tweek looks down on his shoes as he rubs his hands together, obviously anxious and awkward due to Craig’s presence. “Uh, Craig?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, but… We haven’t exactly had a meaningful conversation in a year.”

 

“Yeah. Heh.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you really doing here? I know you have tea at your place, you fucking love tea and hate coffee.”

 

“You know what…” Craig says, mixing some honey in his tea. “I don’t know.”

 

“W-what about Clyde and them? How are they doing?” It’s true Tweek was apart of Craig’s gang for a long time, but he just drifted away for some reason. And it’s also true that Craig was extremely upset by this. 

 

“They’re ok. I actually don’t know.”

 

“W-why? You guys are always so close with each other.”

 

“I think we’re just growing up. Isn’t that why you left us?” Craig says, almost accusingly. 

 

“I-”

 

“Sorry.” Craig gulps the rest of his tea, and stands up. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“N-no, it’s ok. Wait, are you leaving?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“You sound upset.”

 

“Heh… You were always so blunt with everything.” Tweek says with a smile. Funny. Craig smiled at someone else’s smile. Tweek immediately wipes the smile off his face and puts on his trademark scared of everything face. “I-It was really nice seeing you again, though. Y-you should come by again.” Tweek immediately covers his mouth with his hands and freaks out internally. Craig is extremely amused with Tweek, always have been. It’s too cute, no, soooo cute. Wait what? Shut up, it’s not like that. “I-”

 

“I think I will stop by again, actually. I have nowhere to be.”

 

“Y-you know, if you ever need a job…”

 

“I’ll think about. Thanks Tweek, it was really nice talking to you again.” 

 

“Yeah… I don’t really get to talk to everyone all that often anymore. Not because I hate them! But my dad always swamps me with work…”

 

“That’s fucking bullshit.” Craig says, unconsciously forming fists, but immediately releases them when Tweek’s eyes scans his hands. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I-It’s ok. But really though, it would be really nice if you stopped by more often.”

 

“What time are you off work?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Heh, no, but seriously.”

 

“N-no, I’m being serious.”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“I guess I’ll just have to stay here forever then.”

 

“Stalker.”

 

“Whatever. I’ll see you later Tweekers.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Tweek. I’ll see you later Tweek.” Shit, that was close. 

 

… 

 

… 

 

… 

 

Craig went home with a smile in the afternoon. It felt… Good to talk to someone. Even if he didn’t address his issues Tweek. But, maybe that wasn’t the whole point. Craig felt happy. Like people wanted him. Like he felt human again, maybe even more than that. 

 

And Tweek just gives Craig another reason to wake up in the morning. 


End file.
